


Flirting is Easy

by Beautiful_River



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Stan can't help but notice how friendly you are with customers that flirt with you. You tell him you don't have a choice. Aka Flirting with older men is easy.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Flirting is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I post this here and all my paragraphs disappear????? Aahhhhh. I will write a second part that's nsfw if people want it.
> 
> EDIT: NSFW chapter written and uploaded!

“You’re, kidding right? That’s hilarious.”  
Stan watched across the gift shop. You rang up a random guy’s item and placed them in a bag like always, laughing at a something stupid the tourist had said. The random man’s chest swelled with pride after making a cute girl like you laugh. You handed him his items reminding him of the no return policy. He kindly thanked you and called you babe making Stan grimace.  
As soon as the man had his back to you, your customer service had dropped and was replaced by a scowl. Stan didn’t get why you always acted like that when men flirted with you. After the last customer left he decided to ask.  
“Why’re you always so nice to creeps that hit on you here?” He leaned against the wall a few feet away from you behind the counter.  
“I don’t really have a choice.” You confessed while straightening up your workstation.  
“Whaddya mean?” Stan quirked an eyebrow.  
“Male egos are so sensitive, I saw the wrong thing to the wrong guy and who knows how they’d react.” You offered him a sad kind of smile, looking up at him from under your lashes.  
“It can’t be that bad right?” He shrugged his shoulders.  
The smile fell from your face. “Stan you were grumpy for a whole day because I told you I didn’t like your haircut before.” He only grumbles something in reply. “Listen,” you sigh. “I’ll show you, next guy to hit on me hard I’ll politely decline and see what happens. You’ll have to be in the gift shop tho because I don’t trust men.”  
Stan agrees.  
A few days later you notice a young man around your age, maybe a few years older, eyeing you while he pretends to look around the gift shop. Your eyes meet Stans, you nod your head motioning at him. Stan looks from you to him back at you and nods his head in understandment.  
Sure enough a few minutes later he’s the last one in the gift shop beside you and Stan. He approaches the register with empty hands.  
“Good afternoon sir!” You beamed your normal friendly customer service persona. “Can I help you find anything?”  
“Hey, beautiful.” He leaned one arm onto the counter. “Couldn’t help but notice the weirdest thing about this place is how someone with your looks works here. Was wondering what time you got off?”  
Stan could see your smile waver for a second.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not comfortable telling you that.” Your voice stayed calm and polite. Stan on the other hand started to get mad.  
“Don’t be like that, babe. How about you give me your number?” He winked and Stan felt his blood boil.  
“I’m sorry,” again you apologized. “I’m not interested.”  
Stan watched as the man’s smooth demeanor changed in an instant. The stranger's smile fell into an angry scowl.  
“Don’t be a bitch, just give me your number.”  
Stan had seen enough and approached the situation. He stands at his full height with a stern look on his face. “Is there a problem here?” He asks like he hadn’t seen everything that just happened.  
“No problem, just talking.” The man snapped in reply.  
Stan looked from the man to you. Your face was red, a little from anger and some from embarrassment. “Is he bothering you?” Stan addressed you this time.  
“Yes, I’d feel more comfortable if he left.” You didn’t look at either of them but instead looked at the floor.  
Stan glares at the man. “What ever, I’m not interested in ugly sluts anyways.” He huffed as he quickly made his way towards the door. The man grabbed a snowglobe and threw it in your direction.  
Before Stan could react he man was out the door, the snowglobe grazed your cheek before falling to the floor and shattering. Stan ran for the door but when he got there the man was speeding off in his car.  
When Stan returned to you, you had stooped down and were picking up the glass shards, dropping them into the trash bin by your side. He could see your face was red and your lip quivered. A small cut bled on your cheek from where the souvenir had hit you.  
He offered you his hand to help you up. You took his hand and stood up in silence. After a moment of silence Stan spoke.  
“I’m sorry I doubted you, kid.” He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
You sniffed and wiped a tear away. Stan was unsure what to do. He had never seen you upset before, let alone cry.  
“But now you get it right? Why I’m always so nice back? Because I just never know.” You wiped at stray tears as you talked.  
Slowly he pulled you into a hug, giving you time to pull away if you wanted. You let him hold you as you rest your head against his chest. Tears continued to fall from your eyes.  
“I just don’t get why they have to be like that.” You confided in him.  
He pulled back to look you in the eyes. “No one has any right treating you like that, sweetheart.” His heart fluttered when he saw you smile.  
The name had made your heart flutter unbeknownst to him.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
\----------  
The next day you were back to your regular bubbly self. Kind and mindful of how you talked to each customer. Stan watched across the store after the last tour ended of the day. He had told you any time you felt uncomfortable with a customer just to call him over and he’d take care of it.  
Sure enough some loser started chatting you up with a long line of people behind him waiting to check out. Stan watched as you said something with a smile before calling him over.  
“Mr.Pines?” You called in an angelic voice that did something to him, he wasn’t sure what though.  
He quickly made his way over to you. “How’s it going, folks?” He addressed the crowd of people with a smile and then turned to you. “What seems to be the problem?” He eyes the boy at the counter suspiciously.  
“I just can’t remember how to ring this up.” You giggled and went to place the souvenir in his hand, a snow globe. Stan noticed how you object quivered in your shaking palm. “Sorry about that.”  
Stan gave you an understanding smile. “Don’t worry about it,” he took the object from you. “I’ll finish ringing these folks up, can you go take care of the mess in the break room please?”  
Slowly you nodded unsure what he ment. You were the only one to use ‘the break room’ which was just a table on the other side of the employees only door. Still you made your way to the table and sat down with a sigh. You had guessed Stan just wanted you away from the guy with what happened last time.  
As the murmurs of the shop quieted you heard the bell on the door ring one last time. “Remember, we put the fun in no refund!” He shouts. Not long after that Stan enters the room with two Pitt Colas. He places one in front of you and sits down with the other across from you.  
You thank him before opening it and taking a sip. He does the same. Looking over at him you can tell he looks lost in thought. You have to say his name twice before he looks up at you.  
“Thank you,” you say again.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Got plenty more cola where that came from.” He lets out an undignified burp causing you to laugh. He smiles.  
“No, Stan. I mean thank you for helping me with that guy.” You wrap both your hands around your cool drink, unsure where to place them while you talk.  
He murmurs something about it not being a big deal. There is a bout of silence before Stan breaks it. “Listen,” he runs a hand down his face. “I was thinking, after what happened yesterday…” He looks at your confused face and sighs. “Do you want to keep working here? I mean, if you gotta deal with creepy guys like that everyday, do you wanna stay here?”  
Your confused face turns into a sad one. “Are you firing me?” Stan doesn't miss how your lower lip sticks out with a pout.  
“No! I mean,” he coughs “No. I mean your a great employee kid, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want you to deal with creeps every day just for this job”  
Your finger gently touches the bandaid on your face covering you cut. “I really like this job. Guys would be like that anywhere I work. I mean, they say I’m cute and bother me here they will work anywhere I work.” Your pout stays on your face. “Plus you’ll take care of the really creepy ones for me right?” You offer a sad smile.  
“Right,” Stan agrees with a grin. “So you’ll stay?”  
“Absolutely.” You tilted your head to the side with a giggle, tucking a peice of hair behind your ear.  
\----------  
Another day, another dollar. Stan watches as more schmucks look over the nicknacks in the gift shop, before his eyes land on you. You’re engaged in conversation with an older man at the counter. He had salt and pepper hair, strong arms, and a built frame. He didn’t look like the kind of guy who usually bothered you. Stan watched as you giggled and blushed at something the man said, before looking at him back from under your lashes.  
Your eyes briefly caught Stans before flicking back to the man. You made no move to call him over. Stan watched as you finished ringin up his transaction and handed him his items. The man's hand lingered on yours and you giggled again. Stan watched in confusement. You and the man continued to talk until the next customer came up. The man said his goodbye and began to walk away, but not before offering you a wink. Stan definitely saw how you smiled and bit your lower lip before addressing the next customer.  
When the shop had cleared Stan locked the door before coming over to you. You had started counting the till.  
“Anybody give you a hard time today?” He inquires.  
“No one too bad, thank you.” Your eyes didn’t leave the money.  
“That uh, older guy seemed to be chatting up quite a storm with you.” He comments, your hands still on the money before looking up at Stan with red cheeks.  
“Uh, yeah, he sure did.” You go back to counting the money with almost a shit eating grin.  
“Wait, you’re telling me that was mutual flirting?” He gwacks.  
You stop counting again and shrug your shoulders looking at him. “Are you going to fire me for flirting with a customer?”  
Stans jaw almost hits the floor. “Are you kidding me? Man was old enough to be your father?” You say something under your breath that Stan can’t quite hear. “What was that?”  
“I said yeah, that’s kind of the point.” You stammer, eyes locked onto the floor.  
Stan can only stare. Did you really just say that? He stands there frozen while you finish counting the day’s earnings. Having completely zoned out you have to touch his arm to get his attention.  
“You’re not having a stroke are you?” You honestly ask.  
He gives you a smile and lifts his hand over his head. “Can’t get rid of me that easy,” he almost calls you sweet cheeks but decides against it.  
You hand him the money and close the draw of the till and start to grab your things. He’s flipping through the earnings with a grin as you make your way to the door. You stop on the other side of the counter deciding to address the awkwardness. “I hope you don’t think differently of me now.”  
He looks at you confused.  
“Just cause I’m into, uh, older men.” You quietly say.  
Oh he definitely thinks differently of you now, but not in a bad way. His grin is as wide as can be, as he taps the money into the front of his suit pocket. “We’ve all got our kinks, kid. Don’t even worry about it.”  
You blush and think about asking him what his is before deciding that wouldn’t be appropriate. “Uh, right. Goodnight.”  
\----------  
The next few weeks Stan couldn’t help but noticed the way you flirted with the more older clientele the shop brought in. Most men were at least ten years younger than he was, had fit bodies, and strong arms. He noticed the way you’d tilt your head when you giggled and tuck hair behind your ears, the way you’d bite your lower lip and look at them through your lashes. He noticed how you’d let their hand touch yours without pulling away. He noticed how he’d feel a twang of jealousy every time you did, but he kept telling himself he didn’t have the right to be.  
“The earnings from today sir.” You gave him a cheesy salute before passing him the money across the register.  
“Yeah, yeah, at ease or whatever.” He took the money from you, your hands briefly touching before he pulled away. He made a joke about how good you did today getting people to buy more garbage than normal. You giggled and tilted your head to the side, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. He must have just been imagining that thought.  
“It’s not all garbage. The bobble heads are cute.” You looked up at him through your lashes and he could have sworn he saw you bit your lower lip for a second.  
“Yeah, they’re cute cause they look like me.” He joked, making you laugh again.  
You got your stuff and wished him goodnight.  
\----------  
It was a slow day, you were sat eating your lunch in ‘break room’ while Stan adjusted his hat in the mirror. You watched as he smoothed his hand over the front of his jacket, resting on his stomach. You couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to run your hands along him like that. He inhaled and sucked in causing the little pouch to disappear. When he exhaled it reappeared and he sighed.  
“You could get a girdle.” You comment.  
He turns to you not having realised you were watching. “A what?”  
“It’s old fashioned but it holds in your belly. Not that you should feel you need to, but it’s a thought if you’d feel better. I think your belly is cute though.” You freeze when you realise you said that last part aloud.  
His mouth grinned ear to ear. “You think so?”  
You checked the time and started to clear up your lunch. Standing up but not looking at him you replied. “Uh, yeah, You’ve got a total dad bod.” You cursed at yourself for digging a deeper grave.  
He began to make his way towards you. “A dad bod, huh?” He repeats with a chuckle. “Haven’t heard that before.” He was right next to you now as you zipped up your lunch bag.  
“It’s a compliment, promise.” You looked up at him through your lashes without thinking. His chest was right at your shoulder  
The two of you stood in silence.  
“And you’re… into dad bods?” He sneered.  
You were busted. Turning to face him you put up a defensive manner. “Listen, you know I’m into older men, and your physique is… alluring.” You wanted to slap yourself over your word choices, you can’t be saying stuff like this to your boss.  
“Alluring, huh? You’re not too bad yourself kid.” His words made you look away. You were back to your recurring trend of standing in silence with him when your watch beeped.  
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, and reached for your lunch bag. “My breaks over,” you almost whispered.  
When you went to walk away Stan grabbed your wrist and stopped you. “Wait.”  
You turned to look at him, only a step away. His cheeks were red and he was looking off to the side. He cleared his throat. “Listen. If I’m reading this the wrong way you can forget this ever happened, hell you could even quit if you want to. But the way you flirt with those men, and the way you talk to me is kinda like one in the same.”  
Definitely busted. “I really like working here. I don’t want to quit. I’m sorry I can stop, I just thought maybe you felt… But I won’t do it anymore.”  
He moved his hand from your wrist to your cheek and you stopped talking. He took a step closer. “You’ve got it all wrong, sugar.”  
You breath in at the nickname, almost a gasp, and bit your lower lip in contemplation.  
Seeing that Stan can’t hold himself back anymore, he leans in and places a gentle kiss on your lips, making sure to give you space if you wanted to pull away, but you don't.  
You lean into the kiss and place your hands on his chest. A chuckle reverberates through him as you kiss him back eagerly.  
“Was I that obvious?” You pout after pulling back from the kiss.  
“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist this.” He motions to his whole body and laughs, tilting you head to the side. He takes the opportunity to plant kisses from your jaw down your neck. You let out a little gasp and grab onto his jacket, helping you stay upright when he made your knees weak.  
The chime of the door in the gift shop and the murmur of voice stops him. “Duty calls.” He plants one more to your lips and you give him a disappointed look. You both start to make your way to the shop when he says with a smirk, “since you took an extra long break I’ll need to to stay later.”  
You laugh but agree, unsure of what he has planned.


End file.
